


Void complications

by Vuetyris



Series: LuXev - Bones in [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen, Pain, Sensitive nerves, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuetyris/pseuds/Vuetyris
Summary: Another extermination mission... within a Orokin Tower in the void. Xev, still coming off from another neural sentry, still gets tremors. But this time, he's not alone.





	Void complications

**Author's Note:**

> Previously an art response piece, still remains true for Lucifer and Xev's relationship.

The pair is almost at extraction when it hits.

It had started as a faint cramping in his right wrist, fading in beneath a minor strain he sustained during their assignment to clear the Void Tower. The primed Excalibur casually rubs at his sore wrist, his focus still entangled in conversation with the Ice Chroma that was his companion. Minor little chatter, all it was.

It’s when the cramping begins to crawl outward does he pay it any mind – as its spreading into his palm and upwards to his elbow. Even though the muscular spasms aren’t visible yet he pulls his right arm into his chest, a partial crossing of his arms as clawed fingers seize and dig into his palm. He barely twitches as his gripping fingers draw inky blood. He stops.

Of course, it doesn’t go unnoticed.

The feathered Chroma is quick to pick up on the prime’s distress.

“You alright?” Lucifer asks, his feathers buffing up a slight.

“Right now? No,” Xev huffs, taking his sight down from the towering Chroma to his arm. He tightens his grip on his limb. “I’ll pass soon, though,” he grunts, feeling the first of the tremors coarse through the muscles of his arm in a sudden surge. The prime hisses, clenching his teeth. “This shit always hurts.” It digs through his fingers to his shoulders, scratching painfully in his chest.

There’s a faint glow lining Lucifer’s feathers, “what’s causing it?”

“The Void”, Xev answers quickly before another set of tremors seize muscles and circuits. In his grasp the limb can barely jolt, blood drawn from his palm sticking and dripping down the crease of an abdominal scar. “Sticking around here for too long,” the prime shorts, half turning away from the Chroma to stare down the empty Orokin halls.

And he waits for the next surge to hit, his grip on the limb tightening.

He waits in silence.

The prime’s silence breaks as he feels the Chroma’s cold aura dance up his back and across his skin, a small sound of pleasant relief. When the tremors eventually come, they don’t last as long nor does the sensation bore deep into his chest – the encompassing chill of Lucifer’s aura calming his nerves and circuits. Only when the straining in his limb begin to wane does he relax his grip, sensation slowly returning to his hand again; the sharp pain of where claws bit in doesn’t faze him.

“Thanks,” he starts, and turns around into the Chroma’s fluffy chest.

Lucifer’s massive claws drag Xev into a brief hug, burying the prime’s face into his pecs.

The warm hug doesn’t last long enough, the prime still taken aback.

“You are safe here, with me,” Lucifer growls, holding the prime awkwardly with his claws.

The two are silent for a moment, the prime still processing the moment. When he eventually does the outer portion of his mutilated maw twists into a small smile, wrapping an arm around the Chroma’s waist in a return hug with his left hand, uncertain of the state of his right. “Thanks, again.” And he plants his face into Lucifer’s fluffy chest.

They have their moment, and Xev nearly drifts off to sleep.

The chroma chuckles as the prime works to revitalize his senses, rubbing at the undamaged side of his maw. “We should… probably get going.”


End file.
